Measure for Measure for Measure
by Eliza1984
Summary: What happens to Isabella at the end of Measure for Measure. Shakespeare leaves it ambigious, so I decided to have a go. I included a brief synopsis of 'MFM', so that anyone can jump right in. Reviews and Criticism always appreciated!


_(Author's Note: The ending of Shakespeare's __Measure for Measure__ has always bothered me. You must first know a little of the plot, and this will fill you in where you need to be. The story begins with the Duke of Vienna, who tells his friend Angelo that he must leave the country for some time, leaving him in charge. Secretly, the Duke intends to disguise himself as a friar and spy on his friend. Immediately after the Duke leaves, Angelo decides to enforce decency laws that have not been observed in years, including a law forbidding sex outside of marriage. Unfortunately for a character named Claudio (who recently impregnated his girlfriend Juliet) this means death. Angelo arrests Claudio and sentences him to die. Claudio's sister Isabella, a novice in the convent of St. Clare, begs Angelo for his life. Angelo agrees, IF she will give her virginity to him. Isabella immediately refuses, threatening to blow the whistle on him. Angelo scorns her "Who will believe thee Isabella?" Frustrated Isabella meets with a Friar to confess (turns out it is conveniently the Duke in disguise) and together they hatch a plan to overthrow Angelo, by bringing in Angelo's former lover Mariana, with whom Angelo broke off his betrothal when she lost her dowry. They disguise her as Isabella and send her to his chambers. On the day of the execution, despite believing he has made love to Isabella, he still plans to kill her brother. Isabella throws a tantrum and Angelo denies their encounter. Shortly thereafter, the friar reveals himself as the Duke and Mariana reveals herself as the woman whom Angelo slept with. The punishments are dealt out; Angelo is forced to marry Mariana, Claudio is set free and the Duke declares that he will marry Isabella.)_

_This bothers me, because in the end Isabella will be forced to lose the one thing she fought so hard to protect...her chastity. In Shakespeare's play, she doesn't respond to the proposal but many directors have her reach and grab Angelo's hand as a sign she accepts. But here's what __**I**__ think happens..._

MEASURE FOR MEASURE

Isabella pushed her way into the doors of the cathedral, out of the boiling Venetian sun. Her footsteps echoed loudly on the stone against the flying buttresses overhead. Scurrying, she made her way past the cloisters and fell to her knees in front of a statue of Maria. Crossing herself she began to pray softly, but anger burned at her core.

The Duke's words echoed in her ears "and for your lovely sake, give me your hand and say you will be mine."

Upon seeing the flash of anger in her eyes, the Duke quickly covered himself as to not have a public refusal. "But fitter time for that!"

He had deceived her, as a member of the church and she had came to him in Holy Confession. He had saved her brother and had punished Claudio; this much was true. But at what cost? The cost of the vow of chastity she had taken. She had believed him to be Friar Lodowick and had bared her soul to him. Now, as the Duke, he planned on making her bare much more. The thought of which revolted her. It was not that the love between man and woman could not be Holy, it was that she knew of the Duke's philandering. He notoriously romanced women all over Italy, as did most of the courtiers.

Isabella prayed to the Holy Mother to spare her.

"I have been thy most humble servant, I ask why dost thou torment me? I long to spend my days in the servitude of the Lord Christ and not to be wife. I were better to be dead."

"Isabella?"

The voice startled her and she turned to see the Duke standing behind her.

Her heart sank. "I am at prayer, my Lord"

"There will be more time for prayer. What answer dost thou give me to my proposal?"

Isabella stood up. "I love no man, but God, my Lord."

The Duke smirked. "Love is a learned skill, and I a skillful instructor my lady."

"My Lord, I have taken a vow."

"Break it, so you may take another and all will be forgiven."

Isabella began to walk past him but the Duke grabbed her arm. His voice bellowed.

"Has thou no heart Isabella? After all I have given thee. I saved thy brother and punish'd him who did you wrong."

"I have been deceived in you."

"I am the same man as Friar Lodowick."

"If you were Friar Lodowick, he would not take a wife."

"But I am also the Duke, and he must. And he will take you, by force or willingly. Remember thy place, Isabella. Meet me here tomorrow by the hour of 1."

He let go of Isabella's arm, which ached from the release of his grip, and stormed out of the Cathedral. Isabella fell to her knees, clutching her rosary to her breast. She gasped for air and fell face first into the stones. There was no choice for her. She was woman, subordinate to the Duke.

After a while, she picked herself off the floor very slowly and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I have been deceived." she whispered to herself.

But she slowly felt a fire rise within her heart. Almost, as if she were a puppet, she lifted herself up off the floor. She gathered her collective strength and walked out of the cathedral, one foot in front of the other. She continued walking, down the streets where the markets were set up, into the fields, and past the workhouses where the other novices dare not go.

She arrived at a small house in the villa and banged upon the door. A young girl, not much older than Isabella answered the door. Upon seeing Isabella in her habit, the girls face went ghostly white.

"I have cause to speak with Mistress Overdone."

The girl backed away slowly, still in disbelief. Isabella walked into the parlor and the room went completely silent. The other whores stood, mouth gaping open. A novice in a brothel, what a thought!

Mistress Overdone, the brothel mistress, came down the staircase. The locals called her a carrier of diseases that made men itch, but she was well known for her kind heart. She immediately recognized Isabella as Claudio's sister. In his youth, he had been one of her best clients. She walked down to the young woman, who looked as out of place as a rose in the desert.

"What might be done for the fair Isabella?"

Isabella's eyes began to well with tears. "Oh Mistress Overdone, I need thee more than I have ever needed any soul."

Mistress Overdone ran to her and took Isabella in her arms. She led the girl upstairs and they talked for some time in confidence before coming up with a plan.

* * *

The next afternoon, The Duke arrived at the Cathedral ready to take his bride. He approached the bishop.

"Where be Isabella?" he proclaimed loudly.

"Patience, My good Duke. Patience."

The doors opened and Isabella appeared, her face covered in a layer of veils.

"Praise be. Here is my lady!" the Duke proclaimed, very relieved that he did not have to drag her to the altar.

The bishop began the ceremony, blessing the sanctity of the marriage. The two swore vows to one another. Isabella mumbled her vows quietly beneath the layer of veils. The Duke smiled, his new bride was shy, so it seemed.

After the ceremony culminated the Duke greedily ripped the veils off her face to kiss his new bride, only to recoil in horror. There stood the painted face of a brothel whore, red hair hanging down across her face.

"Thou Imposter. Who art thou?"

"I swear to thee, my name be Isabella."

"Thou liest."

"No, my Lord. My mother did call me Isabella at the day of my birth."

The Duke looked helplessly at the bishop, who was powerless.

"Thou swore before God, my son. Nothing can be done."

The Duke panicked, looking around only to see the real Isabella, in her novice attire, standing at the top railing at the balcony. She clutched her rosary.

"May God bless the happy couple."

The Duke, unable to find the words for such betrayal, let out a miserable sigh, grasped his new wife by the wrist and dragged her out of the church.

Isabella felt triumphant. "I have only defeated thee with thy same tricks."

Satisfied, she bowed her head in benevolence to the bishop, still in shock by what events had just occurred.

"I am to prayer, your excellence."

The bishop could only nod his head slightly as Isabella skipped happily into the church.


End file.
